The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ulmus parvifolia, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘MON1’. ‘MON1’ is a new cultivar of lacebark elm or Chinese elm, a deciduous tree grown for use as a landscape plant.
The new Ulmus was discovered as a single unique naturally occurring whole plant mutation of Ulmus parvifolia as a 2-inch B & B tree in the Inventor's nursery in fall of 1992 in Spring Grove, Ill.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by softwood cuttings in the summer of 1996 in Spring Grove, Ill. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.